I Am What I Am
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: Sequel to Time For Me To Fly. Emily, Ryan and the gang are back! They made it through camp, but can Liam, Jeremy and Molly make it through high school? Now with more plots for the other characters!
1. Summer's over

Jeremy's POV

"Are you three cleaning?" mom shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah!" came our replies. Blasting out of Molly's room was touchdown turnaround by hellogoodbye (Ignoring the whole future thing I suppose) Well one out of three isn't bad. Liam sat on his bed playing his video game. Molly was probably trying to find a first day outfit. Ever since she found out Nick was going to East high she actually started to care about what she looked like.

Mom always says the curse of the Wilds woman is lack of fashion sense. She proved it many times over. Anyway, I was the only one actually cleaning, not that my side of the room needed it. Liam was the pig. I kept my side pretty clean. I finished dusting my side of the room when the door burst open.

"Jeremy! I need your help." Molly whined. She had an annoying tendancy to do that.

"With?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Clothes!"

"It's a sad day when your brother has to pick out your clothes Molls." Liam said from his, unmade, bed.

"Liam Matthew! That's not cleaning." Dad said walking in. He actually bothered to check, unlike mom, who probably was downstairs playing video games herself. "If this room isn't clean in the next hour you're grounded. And what does your room look like?" Dad asked Molly.

"Umm... well it has four walls... purple... lots of purple."

"Molly Katherine." Dad has this thing with using our first and middle names. Maybe he thinks it scares us...

"I just have to pick up the clothes." Molly shrugged. "Now come on." She grabbed my wrist and started out.

"Did you do your breathing treatment?" Dad called after her.

"Yep." Molly opened her door. It looked like the mall exploded. I walked around.

"Jeez where did you get all of these?" I asked.

"I've had them. Aunt Sharpay throws them at me, then I get Alaura's stuff, not to mention Alyssa's girlier stuff that Janey doesn't want. I end up with more than I need. Then they go from me to Either Janey or Chenelle." Molly shrugged. "Oh and Bonnie's old stuff." I nodded.

"Alright then." Then went about digging through the crap.

EMILY'S POV

After Ryan went up to yell at the kids I turned off my video game and finally started cleaning the living room As Ryan came down the stair, readjusting his hat. He is in love with the stupid hats, granted I still live in shorts and flip flops.

"Hey Ryan." I said, looking up from rearranging the magazines we keep on the coffee table. I still don't know why we do that, no one reads them. "We should get a dog."

"A dog?" Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Emily, we have three teenagers, isn't that enough?

"No." I shook my head. "They're old enough to take care of themselves. I want a puppy." I pouted.

"Oh come on Emily," Ryan shook his head. "Aren't one of the kids allergic?"

"No, Jeremy's allergic to cats, Molly to strawberries, the poor girl, and Liam to... something... but it's not dogs..."

"You don't even know what Liam's allergic to?"

"Ryan these children have more medical conditions than a hypochondriac. I"m sure you can't remember everything." I said as I dusted out side tables.

"Well at least I try."

"Oh bite me." I snapped, going to get the vacuum. "Liam stop playing video games and clean!"

"I am!"

"No you're not." I yelled, dragging the vaccum to the living room. "Just think about the dog thing Ryan."

IAWIA

Everyone came over for our 'School's starting thank god' party. We've had one every year since Lydia started school. Gabi and Troy were the first to arrive, as usual. Josh, Alaura and Patrick ran out in the back yard, where Jeremy, Liam and Molly were.

"Hey Ryan, need any help?" Troy asked, seeing Ryan with a giant plate of meat.

"Yeah that'd be great." ryan nodded, Troy came and grabbed the second plate and followed Ryan to the grill.

"So Emily, how's work?" Gabi asked, before I could answer the phone rang. I grabbed it as we passed by.

"Hello?" I asked, holding up a finger to Gabi.

"Is Molly there?" A Guy asked.

"Yeah hang on." I opened the back door.

"Molly! It's Nick!" I yelled, Molly ran in taking the phone from me.

"Hey Nick." She dissappeared into the other room.

"That's so cute. I remember Ally's first crush." Gabi smiled as we walked to the grill.

"Who has a crush?" Troy asked.

"Molly." Gabriella answered.

"Molly has a crush?" Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Molly has a boyfriend." Josh corrected, walking over, he grabbed the sour cream and onion chips.

"A what?" Ryan nearly dropped the spatula in the coals.

"A boyfriend." Josh repeated, opening the bag and walking back to the top deck where the other kids were. The slidin glass door opened and Kelsi walked out with Jason, Kane and Danica. Kane ran straight to the top deck and Kelsi handed Danica her doll to go play and wait for CJ and Desiree. Molly came walking out phone in hand.

"Hey, what's this I hear about a boyfriend?" Ryan asked her. She blushed and shook her head.

"Daddy." She headed for the top deck.

"She blew me off..." Ryan blinked, turning to us. "My daughter blew me off."

"Oh get over it." I rolled my eyes.

"Chenelle! Desiree!" Sharpay shouted as the two girls came running out. Soon ater came the Danforths, completing our group.

"Food's ready." Ryan called as he and Troy brought the burgers and hotdogs to the table. Through out it the kids had divided off into different areas. They headed for the tables and made up their plates.

Ryan's POV

"She's too young Emily."

"Oh Calm down Ryan, don't trust what Josh says."

"She's too young." I repeated. "Molly's only thirteen."

"Almost fourteen." Emily pointed out.

"Too young." I snapped. "I forbid it!"

"You sound like Troy." Emily rolled her eyes. When Alaura got her first boyfriend Troy lost his... mind.

"I do not."

"Ryan, relax, They aren't actually going out. They just talk on the phone." Emily shook her head.

"Yeah well..."

"Ryan Go to sleep." Emily ordered.

A/N Okay it's a lame ended, but I love this series! I'm also starting a


	2. Molly, Liam, Chenelle and Alaura

Okay just to specify.

Hungry Eyes

Another Love Story

Have You Ever

One Day at a Time

Time For Me to Fly

I Am What I Am

that's the order it goes in. and yes they're all song titles.

Liam's POV

"Come on Molly!" I yelled, pounding on her door. She was going to make us late. Finally the door opened and Molly ran out.

"I'm here, don't lose it" Molly said.

"We're going to be late." I snapped.

"Breathe brother, we'll make it." Molly shrugged as we hurried down the stairs. Molly grabbed her messenger bag and we ran out to the car.

"Remember Molly,"

"Always have an inhaler I know dad." Molly rolled her eyes as dad drove us to school.

"Yeah okay, Liam,"

"Watch out for Jeremy and Molly." I finished.

"And Jeremy,"

"Mention you and aunt Sharpay when I meet the drama teacher." Jeremy nodded.

"Very good." Dad smiled. As soon as we got out of the car we heard some very familar voices.

"Molly!" Nick ran over, nearly taking out Molly, who shrieked and hugged him. I turned to see dad glaring at the two.

"Bye dad." I said pointedly. He nodded curtly and drove off.

"Jeez Molly give had a coronary." Jeremy smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked as she let go of Nick and Ben and Chris walked over.

"Dad, you, Nick." I answered. Molly frowned.

"Oh my god you're slow." Jeremy shook his head. Molly punched his arm. "ow!" He yelped.

"Hey!" We turned to see Kane and Josh running over.

"Hey guys." These two nearly took out Molly too. Josh hefted her over his shoulder while she shouted to be let down.

"This is what happens when you're short, skinny, and the only girl of the group." Ben laughed. Molly looked around after Josh put her down.

"Huh... I am." She realized. "So shall we go in?" She asked.

"We shall." Chris nodded, hefting Molly over his shoulder and leading the way into the school.

MOLLY'S POV

"See ya guys." I waved as everyone left, other than Nick. We made our way to our locker, we volunteered to share. I put in the combo and opened it.

"Why are we doing this? we have nothing to put in there." Nick asked.

"So we know where it is." I answered as we walked toward our homeroom, we had it together. We took seats next to each other and I waved to Liam, who apparently had it too.

"Hey." He smiled, sitting in the seat in front of me.

"Hey man." Nick and Liam bumped fists. The door opened and a woman with a blonde bun and walking stick came in.

"My name is Ms. Darbus. No I am not the one some of your parents may have had. I am her niece." Nick and Liam hadn't noticed and continued talking. Ms Darbus slammed the stick on liam's desk, making everyone in the room jump. "Mr..."

"Evans." Liam answered.

"And Mr..."

"Plummer." Nick raised an eyebrow.

"And Miss..."

"Evans." I frowned. this was getting old fast.

"But isn't he Evans?" She asked pointing at Liam.

"Triplets." we said in unison.

"But he's,"

"Not related." Liam and I sighed.

"So there's another one of you?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Yes." Liam answered, I stayed silent.

"Well Mr. and Miss Evans, now I know who to keep an eye on." She said as she walked back to the front.

"You two don't waste any time do you?" Nick grinned at us.

CHENELLE'S POV

I walked into the middle school with a big smile. This was going to be a great year. I'm a seventh grader for crying out loud! I frowned as I passed Janey Danforth in the hall. Is it bad that we can't stand each other, yet we're best friends? I did a double take when I realized what she was wearing.

"Is that a skirt?" I asked her with a smiled.

"Shut up Chenelle." She warned. "My mom made me wear it." we headed for our first classes. She had her's next to mine.

"I think it's cute." I shrugged.

"Hey ladies." Topher Ryan smiled at us walking by. I sighed and waved. Topher was the CUTEST boy in the seventh grade. Janey rolled her eyes at me.

"Girl there's something wrong with you." She insisted.

"Yeah whatever." I rolled my eyes back, opening the door to my classroom.

"See you at lunch." Janey smiled.

"See ya." I walked into the classroom and looked for a seat. I took one near the back and pulled out my notebook and feather pen. Looking at me you'd never know my dad was black. My blonde hair said the complete opposite.

"Hey." Some girl said, sitting next to me. "I'm Grace." She smiled.

"Chenelle." I replied, tossing my ponytail over my shoulder. The door opened and The Cute One walked in.

"Hey Chenelle." Topher smiled, sitting on the other side of me.

"Hi Topher." I sighed.

"Looks like we have our first class together."

"I'm Grace." Grace interrupted. Topher nodded.

"Topher Ryan." He said.

"Pleasure to meet you." I took a good look at Grace, Messy red hair, big brown eyes. She wore a pair of blue camo pants and a yellow tank top, no competition of mine.

"Same. So, Chenelle, what do you have next period?"

ALAURA'S POV

"Senior year baby!" Dasani, yes like the water, Porter cried. He's my best friend on the planet. On my other side was my boyfriend of a year and a half, Jamie. On the other side of Dasani was our other friend Lia.

"I know!" I smiled. "Isn't it great?"

"Isn't your brother here this year?" Lia asked.

"Don't remind me." I rolled my eyes. "I had to drive Josh and his little friend Kane to school this morning. Can you say Freshman?" I shook my head. Jamie laughed.

"Calm down Laurie." he said. "Josh is pretty cool."

"He'll be ecstatic to know that." I said truthfully as we walked to study hall, our homeroom and first period. Senior year was going to be a breeze. I had basically all the credits I needed and was only coming to school to get my last English credit and then I had drama, PE and art. the rest of the day I was just hanging out. Dasani was the same way. Lia and Jamie both had to take a computer class as well as english then they had their own other things.

"So, I was thinking, tonight we could get together, grab a bite to eat. Maybe go to my place for a movie." Jamie said to me.

"Ugh can't. Parents have this big dinner for after the first day of school and all that junk."

"How about this weekend?" Jamie asked.

"This weekend is perfect." I smiled.

"Cool. I'm going to say hi to the guys." Jamie was on the basketball team. Whch is the main reason dad liked him.

"So Laurie. Have you two... done it?" Lia asked.

"Done wh... oh no." I shook my head. I didn't want to, he respected that.

"Seriously? Wow." Lia sat back.

"Lia get off her." Dasani rolled his eyes. "I'm proud of you Laurie."

"Okay, now's when we move on to another subject." I said uncomfortably.

"Why now?" Jamie asked, walking over and sitting next to me, wrapping arm around my shoulders.

"Because you wouldn't like the girl talk." Dasani shook his head. Jamie laughed.

"Whatever you say man.

A/N okay next cvhapter I'll have more of the people but I want to get this upI completly forgot that I was supposed to use other. Reveiw my lovlies!


	3. Life

Kane sat in science with Josh, waiting for Coach Bolten, AKA Josh's grandpa, to get in. The big, old, man walked in and looked at his new students. He had aged with dignity, his hair had a grey streak though it and his wrinkles made him look more wise than old. He smiled at Josh and Kane before going to his desk.

"Welcome to Physical science. Your first of many science classes in your high school career." Jack smiled. "You can call me Coach Bolton. I expect to see some of you," His eyes settled on Josh and Kane, "At the basketball tryouts." Kane smiled and nodded at Coach, but Josh gave a feeble smile and went about doodling in his notebook. Jack frowned for a moment before going back to the class. "Anyway, I'll pass out the class syllabus and we'll talk about what you're going to need in this class.

After that class Josh hurried out before his grandfather could say anything to him and nearly ran head on into Alyssa Danforth.

"Jeez Josh, trying to kill someone?" She asked with a playful smile.

"Was thinking about it." Josh nodded, jokingly of course. He walked to his locker and waited for Jeremy, they had their next class together and had agreed to meet before going.

"Hey Josh." Jeremy smiled, walking over.

"Why's everyone smiling today?" He asked.

"Because it's a great day. I've yet to get beaten and I like my teachers and we have drama." Jeremy shrugged as they walked.

"Yeah but we're back in school." Josh wrinkled his nose. "I don't like that. Now I have to deal with Grandpa."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that man." Jeremy patted Josh's back as they walked in the room and took seats near the front. They talked for a little while before the door opened and a woman with a walking stick walked in. She grinned meanly at Jeremy and walked over, stopping in front of him.

"Mr. Evans I presume." Jeremy looked up with wide eyes.

"How did you... Molly and Liam." He realized, remembering they had this room for homeroom.

"Exactly. Let's hope you don't get off on the same start as they did. I'm Ms. Darbus." She said to the class. "You shall not call me anything but Ms. Darbus, not Miss, Mrs or Darby, as one of my aunt's students apparently called her."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"CJ sit down." Miss Annie said to Chad Jr, who was trying to go back to the toys.

"But I wanna play." CJ whined.

"CJ sit down! It's sing time." Danica Cross ordered. CJ pouted but sat, as Danica was his best friend.

"Very good." Miss Annie smiled. "Okay Children, what do we want to sing first?"

"Wheels on the bus!" A little girl cried and they began singing. CJ stayed silent, he hated singing, but he liked to listen to it. He swayed back and forth with the music, looking longingly at the basketball goal in the corner of the room. CJ was every bit his dad's son. And as Chad's only son he was always playing basketball with his dad and Janey. He looked up when Miss Annie's assitant, Miss Lily, taped him on the shoulder.

"Sing CJ." She whispered. CJ sighed and began singing.

"The babies on the bus go wah wah wah, wah wah wah, wah wah wah." He stopped as soon as Miss Lily moved on. He was hoping his dad would hurry up and come get him to take him home. He hated Kindergarten, they were making him learn to write, which he didn't want to learn. His mom taught him to write CJ and he figured that was all he needed to know. Danica nudged him and he started singing just as the song ended.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Patrick sat in his desk, waiting for class to end. it was so close he could feel it.

"Patrick." Mr. Doole said for te umpteenth time. "Would you please keep your mind in class?" He asked.

"Uhh... sorry." Patrick apologizing, looking at the front of the classroom. Mr. Doole shook his head but finished what he was saying before the bell rang. Patrick jumped up, grabbed his back pack and went to wait for his mom. He sat on a stone bench and pulled out a comic book. He was obsessed with comics, reading them and, more recently, drawing them.

"Look it's Bolton." Patrick froze and looked behind him and frowned. It was Chuck Lyle, AKA the bully that had been picking on Patrick since the first grade.

"Leave me alone." Patrick said, looking down at his comic.

"What if I don't?" Check asked, walking closer.

"Just go away." Patrick said, keepig his eyes on his comic. "come on mom." he whispered.

"What's this?" Chuck yanked the comic from Patrick's hands. "Loserman huh?" He looked at the cover.

"Give it back." Patrick looked for one of the watchers, but one was busy with the younger kids and the other two were dealing with other kids.

"No." Chuck held it up over his head with a grin. "Get it." He said. Patrick jumped for it, but missed.

"Too short." Chuck's minion Joe laughed.

"Give it!" Patrick repeated, jumping again.

"Too short." Joe repeated. There was a car honking and Josh's head stuck out of a window.

"Come on- What's going on?" He opened the door and stepped out.

"Nothing, just, playing." Chuck handed patrick the comic book. Alaura honked the horn.

"I don't have all day." She said. Patrick grabbed his backpack again and hurried to the car.

"Where's mom?" He asked, settling in between Kane and Josh.

"She had something or another and asked me to pick you up." Alaura answered, driving towards home.

"So Pat, what was up with that kid?" Josh asked.

"Nothing, just playing, like he said." Patrick shrugged, willing Alaura to go faster with his mind.

"Whatever." Josh shrugged, giving Patrick a suspicious look.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Lydia walked into the house and dropped her keys on the table by the door.

"Marshall I'm home." she called. Lydia and Marshall had started dating their senior year of high school. They'd moved in together when they'd gone to college, much to the dismay of Chad.

"Good, it's about time to go." Marshal walked into the front room of the apartment and kissed Lydia on the cheek. Lydia had agreed to going to a family dinner, which she now sort of regretted. She loved her family to death, but college was hard, and she just wanted to get dinner and go to bed.

"Okay." Lydia nodded, turning. They couple headed down the hall to the elevator. They were in love with the apartment they managed to get. It was the second floor, corner apartment, two bedrooms. Perfect size for them. Lydia got into the passenger seat and Marshall drove the ten minute drive to the Danforth house and they got out and knocked on the door of the brick house. Lydia closed her eyes and remembered. She remembered being six years old and playing in the front yard with her dad. She remembered a few years later, babysitting Alyssa and Janey. She was seventeen years old before CJ was born, but she loved bringing the baby outside and playing with him.

It had never been hidden from her that she was adopted, nor did they lie about her parent's deaths. She was always told what happened.

"Lydia." Taylor smiled, hugging her eldest daughter.

"Hey mom." Lydia hugged back.

"Marshall, how are you?" Taylor asked, she always liked him. Thought that could have been because he was planning on becoming a doctor.

"Pretty good, Working hard." Marshal nodded.

"Well come in, dinner's almost ready." Taylor ushered the two in and almost as soon as they were in the door Alyssa, Janey and CJ were on them

"Lydia!" Janey cried "School was sooooo boring!"

"Shut up Janey, Lydia doesn't want to hear about your day." Alyssa snapped. "I think Gary may actually like me." She smiled.

"Miss Lily made me sing." CJ pouted.

"Okay, hang ong, hang on." Lydia laughed, no longer regretting coming. "Let us sit down, then Aly, you go first, then Janey, then CJ you can tell me about Miss Lily." She and Marshall sat down and were bombarded by the three kids.

Taylor stood at the door, she loved how much the kids adored Lydia. She went to the kitchen to finish dinner and set it on the dining room table.

"So Marshall." Chad said, as they ate. "What kind of a doctor is it you want to be?" He asked, even though he already knew.

"Pediatrition." Marshall answered. "Mrs. Danforth, this spighetti is delicious." he complimented, taking a huge bite.

"Thank you Marshall." Taylore smiled.

"When are you going to Marry Lydia?" Janey asked. Taylor, Chad and Lydia all choked on their food. Marshall calmly used his napkin to wipe his mouth and looked at Janey.

"When I think we're both ready for it. Right now we're too busy with school and work. I want to wait until we can dedicate our time to each other." Janey nodded, satisfied with the answer. Lydia looked at him with a grin.

"Good answer." Taylor laughed. Chad simply glared at the man, shoving a huge bit of pasta in his mouth.

A/N ooooh Chad's not happy. So do you all preferr it in first person or third? I'm not sure which I like more. Review!


End file.
